


Ladies

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, beauty pagents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Ladies

The first Little Ladies Magnolia Beauty and Enlightenment Pageant was the last. There had been such a surge of interest in promoting positive role models that the one hundred application forms printed out had been exhausted within the first hour of the contest being announced. Both mothers and fathers of young and not so youngish girls had seized the papers and filled the questionnaire with interminably vague character descriptions and career aspirations.

Having the forms being all used up was no reason for the contest never to be repeated. The generous prize money was not a valid excuse either, nor was the sudden influx of curious tourists. The reason the Little Ladies Magnolia Beauty and Enlightenment Pageant was the first and last of its kind was due to the inadvertent efforts of the resident magical guild residing inside of Magnolia.

Fairy Tail was a good magical guild, a hard working guild, a guild of wizards who would bend over backward to help the citizens. It was also a guild that would work ceaselessly and wreak inadvertent havoc to achieve its own goals. Sometimes, Fairy Tail was its own worst enemy.

Alzack and Bisca had entered their precious child Asuka into the pageant. She had the looks - she was admittedly adorable. She had talent, a dead-eye aim with guns. She had the support of her entire guild, and that was the beginning and end of her aspirations. Asuka didn't want to win to promote a positive roll model for other children, she didn't want to win for the money either. Asuka only wanted to win to make her parents happy.

A week before the pageant was scheduled to begin, almost every female of the guild came forward to Bisca and volunteered advice. Evergreen gave an hour long demonstration of how to glare and sashay. Erza presented the five best ways to cut servings of cake, Laki tried to give a condensed lesson in wood carving, and Levy gave a binder full of answers to popular pageant questions (many of the answers were 'world peace'). Lucy offered her spirit Cancer's assistance with coiffure, Lisanna and Mira volunteered to cheerlead from the audience and Cana declared she would read the cards to determine which opponents should be 'taken care of'.

Wendy had her own problems, having been enlisted into the pageant by Master Makarov in the preteen age category. She was embarrassed and just a little bit miffed all of the ladies of the guild were concentrating on building Asuka's confidence for the contest. Romeo was a stalwart supporter, as was Max and Wakaba. The male members of Fairy Tail mostly told Wendy to just be herself and make sure she shook her hair around a fair bit.

This advice calmed and gave her the creeps. Not the 'be yourself' advice, the 'shake your hair' comment gave her the willies. The boys also told her not to change her mode of dressing. It was almost enough to make the poor girl to run out and purchase nothing but long pants, but Charle insisted with her precognitive power, that nothing would come of such things. Elfman was also very supportive of Wendy's entry into the contest, but he was under the misapprehension that the contest had something to do with 'Little Ladies seeking Enlightened Men'. The previous week, Natsu had accidently punched him in the ear, and his hearing wasn't back to normal as yet.

The day of the contest was beautiful, a calm and sunny day. Each young girl paraded on stage and demonstrated a talent. Never had so many little girls warbled off-key in so few hours. Each age range answered the same tired set of questions and smiled with teeth shined with precision. Soon enough from the hundred hopeful contestants; eighty percent had been culled, leaving Asuka and Wendy in the 'lucky' remainder.

Thankfully, neither girl had had to resort to using the odd bits and pieces their friends had insisted on assisting with. Another round of elimination sent half of the young ladies off to cry and soon Asuka and Wendy were on stage with only eight other girls.

The genial host made his rounds and stirred up the audience. He requested that all of the lovely ladies begin demonstrating their talents yet again, all at the same time. Trying their hardest; Wendy began sucking in huge breaths of air to fuel her magic, and Asuka drew her shiny cap gun and began to do her quick-draw routine.

Most of the guild mates were seated together in the audience. The ladies of Fairy Tail were chanting and clapping for Asuka to win and most of the men were clapping and chanting for Wendy to do her best. Friendly rivalries were beginning to get out of hand. The other citizens of Magnolia were cheering for the other young ladies on the stage and especially for one cute girl whose talent was spinning a fire-lit baton.

Perhaps the planning committee of Magnolia should have realized allowing the rowdiest and most accident prone of wizard guilds to enter any contestants into a contest was not the best choice. Perhaps the group in charge should have refunded the entry fee for both Wendy and Asuka and just begged for forgiveness. Perhaps the master of ceremonies should not have said, 'Audience, show your appreciation for your favourite! All of the young ladies will show off their talents at the same time!'

Wendy used her sky dragon roar to great effect at first, making a ribbon dance in a column of air. It was when one of the contestants shoved the fire-baton twirler into her controlled air stream that things heated up rapidly. Asuka's quick draw routine was adorable, but the noise of her caps coupled with the now super-fuelled fiery baton had the rest of the competing girls shrieking and flailing.

The baton twirler threw her flaming stick of death away and into the stage curtains. Screams from the audience didn't help matters either. Wendy immediately ceased her sky dragon roar, but the damage was done. The bale of straw that one girl used in demonstrating her talent was blazing furiously. All of the girls rushed off the stage and the crowd watching struggled to their feet intent on escaping.

Lucy pulled Aquarius' key out and hesitated, addressing her companions, "You know this might not be the best solution, right?" Sighing, she called out to the water-bearer for assistance. So; in the end, the auditorium did not burn down. Instead, the first and last Little Ladies Magnolia Beauty and Enlightenment Pageant was a wash-out.


End file.
